


Show Me What You're Good At (and you're good at everything)

by elrhiarhodan



Category: White Collar
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cuddling, Deep Throating, Dominance/submission, Frotting, Kissing, Leather Kink, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, OT3, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, P/E/N - Freeform, Pegging, Piercings, Sex Toys, Submission, Threesome, Voyeurism, body jewelry, boot kink, marital sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal are giving Elizabeth a bit of a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me What You're Good At (and you're good at everything)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round Four (Lightning PWP Round) of Run the Con, for my delightful Sinfulslasher's prompt, "Talent Show".

There are few things that Elizabeth Burke likes more than kissing her husband. But on that short list is watching her husband kiss his very pretty CI. There is just something about seeing Peter kiss Neal that makes her cunt clench and weep with lust.

She supposes it's the touch of forbidden. Peter is, after all, _her husband_ and in the commonly accepted rules of marriage, he shouldn't be kissing anyone but her. And then there's the fact that Neal could be her baby brother, with his blue eyes, dark hair and high cheekbones.

Peter does, after all, have a very specific type.

And then there's the sheer kinkiness of it. Elizabeth finds watching two men passionately kiss seriously hot. Probably for the same reasons why men get off on watching two women kiss.

Elizabeth dismisses that thought and turns her attention back to the two men in front of her (and how she could have let her attention slip for even a moment is hard to fathom). 

Peter is a very talented kisser. To be honest, his oral skills are off the chart, through the roof, and in modern parlance, simply "mad". He loves kissing almost as he loves eating her out. Almost as much as he loves blowing Neal.

And Neal, _his_ golden tongue is even more skilled as a sex organ than it is as a con man's best weapon. 

Tonight, the three of them are in Neal's apartment, the windows are open and the evening air is deliciously cool on her heated skin. She's sitting in an oversized arm chair, her legs splayed over the sides and she's toying with her clit as her cunt squeezes the oversized dildo Peter had pushed up there before they'd started.

Neal and her husband are on the bed and her lovers are putting on a show for her, indulging in her love of watching them kiss. But it's not _just_ the kissing that's turning her on.

Tonight, they are indulging in a scene. Peter has Neal in collar and cuffs, well-worn leather that Neal's owned for years. Plus there's the body jewelry - a pair of fiendish looking clamps on Neal's nipples, attached to a chain threaded through a navel ring. Neal's cock and balls are bound with a bright blue satin bow.

Her husband is in leather, too - the tight leather pants that he's owned for fifteen years and that still fit him like a glove. He's got boots on, too - lace-up engineers that are making a mess of Neal's bedding (and Elizabeth thinks that a set of sheets is a small price to pay for the hotness in front of her).

Neal is kneeling between Peter's spread thighs, his back to Peter's chest. Peter has one arm around Neal's torso and the other hand is holding Neal's face towards him, so Peter can kiss him.

They are kissing slowly, wetly and Elizabeth can hear their tongues and teeth in lewd battle.

Peter is in control of the scene, holding Neal, bending him to his desires - which are clearly Neal's desires, too, given how Neal's massively erect cock is leaking, turning the bright blue satin bow dark. 

Peter releases Neal's mouth and Neal whines and chases Peter for more kisses, but Peter uses a firm hand and holds Neal still while he asks Elizabeth, "What do you want to see?"

Elizabeth doesn't have to think too hard. "Make him suck your cock and then fuck him." She pinches her nipples and squirms on the chair, knowing that she's going to leave a streak of slick on the fabric. 

Peter mimics her actions and tugs on Neal's nipples, pressing those clamps deep into the tender flesh. Neal moans and arches his body into Peter's hands. Neal's always been a bit of a pain slut and her husband never fails to indulge him in this. Not that her husband's a sadist - not in the least - but he knows that giving Neal this in small, measured doses, grounds Neal, makes him feel happy and secure.

It also goes a long way in resolving the trust issues they have outside of the bedroom.

Peter gets up and positions Neal at the edge of the bed, so that they are in profile to Elizabeth. There's no point to this - from her opinion - if she can't see what they are doing.

Sometimes, when Peter has Neal in his collar and cuffs, he'll lock Neal's wrists to the collar and use Neal's mouth like a sex toy, but not tonight. Now, he simply locks the leather cuffs together, which leaves Neal with the use of his hands, but only within a very limited range of motion.

Neal is carefully balanced, and when Peter rocks his hips against Neal's fingers, Neal starts working on Peter's fly.

The leather pants ride low and tight on Peter's hips, and instead of a traditional zipper or even a button fly, the closure is a lace up and is currently at maximum strain.

Neal works carefully, slowly. He needs to keep his balance and to work the tight leather strands loose before he gets to the prize, Peter's obscenely massive erection.

Elizabeth hums her pleasure and rocks against the chair. The dildo hits a particularly sensitive spot and her body snaps into a sharp, quick orgasm. Times like this, Elizabeth truly appreciates her femininity - her boys have a strong sex drive, but they aren't multi-orgasmic. 

She'll come a three or four times, or more, before the night is over.

Neal's freed Peter's cock from his pants and is about to dive into the feast, but Peter's got one hand threaded through Neal's sweaty curls and is holding him back. "Dirty boys need to ask first. And you're a very dirty boy, _Caffrey_ , aren't you?"

Neal doesn't answer right away and Peter gives another tug. Neal moans.

"Well?"

"I'm a very dirty boy, Agent Burke. But please, may I suck your cock?"

"Hmmm." Peter pretends to consider the request. He turns to Elizabeth. "Do you think that Neal's earned the privilege of my cock?"

Since Elizabeth had asked to see Neal fellate her husband, the question is a little ridiculous, but in the context of the scene, it's perfect. And like Peter, she pretends to consider the request. "Yes, I do. But make him take it all, and take it slowly."

Neal moans and Elizabeth hears her husband's breath catch, too. Peter is huge and deep-throating is something that she generally can't manage, but on occasion, she's seen Neal take it all, with his nose buried in Peter's pubes.

At that, Peter begins. Still holding onto Neal's hair, he rubs the head of his cock against Neal's lips, painting them with pre-come. Soon enough, the head of Peter's cock disappears into Neal's mouth. Neal sucks on the tip and hums. 

Elizabeth can see a shiver of pleasure course through Peter's body. The first inch is followed by the second and Peter doesn't rock his hips, instead he controls Neal's mouth by carefully administered tugs on his hair. Peter also measures the length of what he's feeding Neal by keeping his other hand on his cock.

Neal, for his part, now has his forearms resting on the bed and his ass in the air. Elizabeth clenches her cunt and gets up, holding the dildo inside her. She wants to see Neal's cock and ass. After all, this is supposed to be a show.

Neal's cock is splendid - as beautiful and as perfectly formed as the rest of him - and while it's tied up in a bow, the binding is not intended to be anything more than decoration, to frame its exquisite shape. Neal will need to have perfect control, he'll need to use his own willpower to hold off his orgasm.

Peter has given Neal another inch and then another, all the while pulling and pushing Neal's mouth on his cock with careful tugs. For herself, Elizabeth doesn't like hair pulling, but watching her husband mess Neal up like that, it's another bit of exquisite pleasure.

Elizabeth knows that if Peter comes down Neal's throat, he's not going to be able to fuck Neal's ass, which would be a shame, since it's all lubed up and well stretched. She circles back around the bed, the dildo inside her shifting delightfully, until she's standing next to her husband and watching him fuck Neal's mouth.

"Hon?"

Peter looks up, an almost bemused expression on his face. "El?"

"Do you want Neal's ass or would you like to come down his throat tonight?"

Peter considers the question and pulls his cock out of Neal's mouth, rubbing it across Neal's face, smearing saliva and pre-come on Neal's cheeks and eyelids and brows. Elizabeth wishes she had just a little artistic talent, just enough to capture this scene.

Peter smacks his cock against Neal's lips and Neal moans, opening his mouth and reaching out for Peter's cock.

"Do you want my come, Caffrey? Do you want me to come in your mouth?" Peter punctuates the question with a sharp tug on those curls.

"Please, Peter. Want your come, want you any way I can."

That wasn't really an answer, but Peter doesn't punish Neal for it. Rather, he makes the decision for both of them. "Then you'll make me come in your mouth and you'll swallow everything."

Neal's eyes flare bright blue at the demand, and Elizabeth is pleased, too.

She lifts a leg and rests it on the bed next to Neal's face, giving him a perfect view of her perfectly waxed pussy, with the dildo stuffed into it. She reached between her legs and pulls the toy free, giving herself another tiny pop of pleasure. 

Elizabeth removes her foot and bends low to watch Peter reintroduce his cock into Neal's mouth and feeling particularly evil, rubs the slick toy against both her husband's cock and around Neal's full, stretched mouth. 

She whispers in Neal's ear, "I'm going to fuck you with this, and you're not going to come until I say so. And if you do come before I tell you you can, I'll make you sorry you were ever born."

Neal's eyes go wide and he whimpers around Peter's cock. 

Elizabeth goes back around the bed and gets behind Neal, in perfect position to sodomize him with her toy. She uses the tip to circle his rim, teasing with just enough pressure but not enough to penetrate him. Neal's hips start to rock as he seeks that penetration, but Elizabeth loves teasing him. 

She also knows that Neal does have limits. This might be about _her_ pleasure, but it's also about Neal's pleasure, and Peter's, too.

They do this because they love each other, because they want to give each other just what each of them needs, at the moment they need it.

Neal's rocking and whining. Peter's moaning, too. Elizabeth knows that they are both close, riding the edge of _too much_ , and she pushes the dildo in. Neal's prepped enough to take the toy easily - it's just a shade larger than Peter's cock - and Elizabeth keeps going. Neal shivers as she hits his joy button and she pulls the toy back, and then pushes it in again, stroking that pleasure spot. And again. And again.

Peter's rocking his hips against Neal's face and Elizabeth peers over Neal's shoulder to watch her husband deep-throat Neal. As Peter orgasms, Elizabeth pushes the dildo the last few inches into Neal's ass and rocks it in time with her husband's thrusts. 

Peter's trickles out from the corner of Neal's mouth and when Peter pulls out, Neal catches the rest of it with his tongue.

And Neal's been a good boy - despite all the torment Elizabeth's inflicted on his ass, he hasn't come, himself. Elizabeth mounts Neal, rubbing her aching clit against that marble-hard ass and reaches around to cup Neal's cock. The ribbon gets in the way and she pulls it loose.

_There, perfect._ Neal's pre-come is better than slick and she uses that to masturbate him as she humps his ass.

Peter's still holding Neal's head, resting it against his pubes, if just to keep Neal from collapsing off the mattress.

Elizabeth rides Neal and strokes him, her orgasm building strong and fierce. She's relishing her participation now, controlling Neal, controlling her own pleasure.

She bucks against Neal's buttocks, his hot skin like velvet against her bare pubes. She's so close and she knows that Neal won't hold out for much longer. 

"Okay, Neal - you've been a good, good boy. You can come, now." She gives his cock one last stroke and he erupts in her fist, bucking back against her. The motion is perfect and Elizabeth comes, too, her orgasm bright as the sun and sharp as a blade.

Peter, wonderful caring and considerate Peter, catches her and lays her down. Through half-closed eyelids, she watches him care for Neal, too, unlocking the cuffs, taking the collar off, releasing the clamps and unthreading the chain from the belly-button ring. And finally, removing her dildo from Neal's ass.

Neal's lying next to her now and he turns to her, his eyes bright with pleasure and satiation. She smiles, because that's all she can manage right now.

Neal, though, apparently has words left in him. "So, Mrs. Burke, did you enjoy the show?"

She licks her lips and does manage to speak. "Very much. Especially the audience participation part."

Peter joins them on the bed, he's stripped out of his leathers and he's cleaning both of them up. He shakes out the bedding and then lies down next to her. She pulls Neal close and when Peter drapes and arm over her waist, she snuggles back against him.

Peter kisses her shoulder and Neal kisses her forehead, benisons so innocent that her heart melts.

They can play hard, but it's these moments afterwards that truly define who they are.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
